


Biting Back the Tide

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never felt like this before. But, God dammit, people were gonna learn not to mess with what his!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Back the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a follow on from 'He Yells "Screw You!" I Shout "Bite Me!"'  
> Not mine *hides tears of sadness* just my mind puppets.  
> Enjoy =)

Hands curling into tight fists, jaw clenched so hard his dentist was gonna make a killing at his next appointment, Danny glared across the bullpen into Steve's office. Cathrine was chatting away, smiling warmly up into hazel eyes. She kept touching his arm, brushing against that taut body, a blush flushing her cheeks. Danny couldn't stand it. She was being so obvious! He saw Steve say something, putting his hand her on the arm and felt his blood boil. With an animal growl, the blond slammed out of his office, stormed into Steve's, eyes flashing dangerously. Confused, the two looked up.  
"I need to show you something on the computer," he snapped. Steve studied him carefully, smiled apologetically at Cathrine then swiveled his chair to his screen.

Leaning over his partner's shoulder, Danny idly brushed his fingers over the barely healed bite on the nape of Steve's neck. A violent shiver coursed through that hard body causing Danny to smiled smugly. Reaching the keyboard with his other hand, he quickly typed a message.  
'Get rid of her, now. Then go home. I'll be waiting.'  
"That's..." Steve swallowed, hard. "A lead that needs checking out."  
'You belong to me, Steven.' Danny stabbed the keys so hard he thought he might break them.  
"I'm gonna go check out another lead," he growled. "Cathrine, as always, a pleasure." His smile was sharp edged. She looked taken aback even as she smiled slightly. With one last, meaningful look at his lover, Danny strode from the office, keys in hand.

Steve hurried into the house, heart pounding against his ribs. Ever since the incident a few weeks ago, when Danny pinned him down, bit him all over, claimed him, Steve had secretly been hoping for a repeat. He'd loved being helpless under his Jersey boy, being marked as his property. Every so often Danny would touch the deep bite on the back of his neck, making the taller man shiver. The other bite marks had eventually faded, leaving just that one, scabbed over and, Steve hoped, leaving a permanent impression of Danny's teeth.

The house was silent but the air thrummed with tension. A muffled thump from upstairs made Steve started moving, taking the steps two at a time. The bedroom was cool, shadowed as the shutters were pulled almost closed. Danny was sat in the chair, blue eyes like ice chips as he stared at Steve. His shirt was folded neatly over the arm of the chair, shoes placed by the door with almost military precision. Hes pants were unbuttoned but the zip was still up, giving a teasing hit of that dark blond treasure trail.

"I'm very unhappy with you, Steven." Danny's voice was as icy as his eyes. He tilted his head slightly, running his gaze over his lover's body.  
"Wh...why, Danno?" Steve stammered, heat flashing up and down his spine.  
"Shoes off then get over here." That dark, dangerous timbre was back in his voice, the tone that brooked no argument. Obeying, Steve stepped between the splayed thighs, cock hardening.  
"It seems that you failed to learn your lesson last time. So I'll have to show you again."

Danny had never felt like this before. With Rachel his attitude had been it was OK for guys to look but not touch. With Steve he didn't even want people looking.  
"I don't understand..." Steve objected, looking confused.  
"I did not give you permission to speak." Standing, Danny studied his lover briefly before reaching up and sliding his fingers down that long neck, toying with the neck of his shirt.  
"She touched this," Danny said softly.

Grabbing the offending material, exerting his impressive muscles, the Jersey cop ripped the shirt clean down the middle, yanking it from his lover's torso. Moving quickly, he used the ruined cotton to bind Steve's hands behind his back, just tightly enough that he couldn't pull free. Tugging, using the bound hands to steer, Danny moved Steve to the bed, pushed him down to lay on his back.  
"Luckily for these pants, she didn't touch them so they're safe. They do, however, get in my way so..."

None too gently he dragged pants and underwear down, throwing them over his shoulder.  
"Do you want me to tease you? Suck your long, hard cock? Kiss you all over, play with your sensitive nipples til you beg me to take you? You can answer."  
"Yes. God, yes please," Steve groaned, writhing under Danny's strong hands.  
"Well, tough," Danny snapped. "This isn't about you getting want you want. It's about you taking what I give you."  
Sliding up the lean, muscled body of his superSEAL he began the long process of marking every inch.

Steve moaned at every touch of lips, every sharp bite. He'd wanted this so much. The rough drag of Danny's cloth covered cock against his thigh was a maddening tease. He wanted the blond to be naked, to take him but he knew his lover was going to take his time claiming his body.  
"She touched you here..." Bite "And here..." Another sharp dig of teeth. It suddenly became clear what had triggered this display of ownership. Every place Cathrine had touched him received extra attention, more bites and kisses, wiping her touch away and replacing it with Danny's possessive marks.

"I'm yours, Danny. Just yours, always. I swear," he gasped as the blond bit his hip. Danny snapped his head up, eyes darkening further and a smug smile twisting his lips.  
"Maybe you have learned something."  
With no warning he flipped Steve over, hands oddly gentle as he positioned the taller man. Hips slightly tilted, ass on display, Steve flushed at the image he must make.  
"You're stunning like this. Beautifully submissive and so ready for what I give you."

More sucking, bite marks were driven into tanned flesh as Danny worked down the lean body. Cool, slick fingers pressed into him, working quickly to open him for Danny. The sound of his zip, the noise of cloth sliding to the floor made Steve groan and thrust back as much as he was able with his shoulders flat on the mattress.  
"If she ever touches you again, Steven, I will not be responsible for my actions," Danny growled as he climbed over his lover, tugging on the bound wrists. "Tomorrow, every time you move, you'll feel my cock as if its still inside. Don't you dare keep quiet. I want to hear you."

With that he thrust in, buried himself to the hilt in Steve's tight heat. The SEAL's head reared back and he howled with pleasure. Long experience had ensured Danny hit his prostate first time. Grinned wickedly, the blond began to thrust, long and hard, delighting in his lover's delicious moans, his breathy begging for more. Reaching round, he gripped the blood hot shaft of Steve's cock, pumping it in time with his hips.  
"Jesus FUCK!" Steve yelled. "I'm so close Danny!"  
"Then let's push you over," Danny huffed. Stretching up, pressing firmly on those bound hands, the shorter man opened his mouth over the barely healed mark on the back of Steve's neck.  
"This will be your reminder of who you belong to and everyone else will know you're taken."

Like a striking snake Danny's head whipped forward, teeth sinking deep into the tender flesh. Sucking hard, pulling the blood to the surface to darken the mark further, Danny slammed harder into Steve, relishing the hoarse scream the move pulled from him.  
"DANNY!" Steve cried, cock spasming in his lover's hand, coming hard over his fist. Danny shouted Steve's name as his orgasm punched out of him, marking his insides.  
When his strength returned, he gently disentangled Steve's wrists, kissing the slightly reddened skin.  
"I won't lose you to her, Steve. Her or anyone else. This mark proves that you belong to me forever." His blunt fingers wiped the blood away from the freshly reopened mark, rubbing round it gently.  
"I don't want anyone else, Danno, not ever. I want to belong to only you."  
Smiling like the rising sun, Danny pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.  
"Good."

***  
Whenever Cathrine came to visit after that, Danny would make sure to press his fingers against the scar on the SEAL's neck, delighting in the shiver it produced. If Steve ever, deliberately, let someone touch him when Danny was watching, well... The punishment wasn't too terrible.


End file.
